Heisieishipping
by VolknersGirl
Summary: Hehehe! Reiji x Dawn, Dawn X Paul! some are onesided Only the begging is M and nothing actaullly happens so it is rated T.


**Me: Heiseishipping rating M. (only 4 the first part)**

**Dawn, Paul & Reiji: Huh?**

**Me: The shipping of Reiji and Dawn**

**Reiji: Ha! Funny! Me liking my Brothers girlfriend? I'll play along. (Overly cheery voice) Hello Hikari-chan! Would you like a seat?**

**Dawn: (plays along in a singsong-y voice) Sure Reiji-kun! **

**Paul: Aniki?!**

**Reiji: Hm? (Pulls Dawn onto his lap on the floor)**

**Dawn: Yea what's wrong Paul? (smirks)**

**Paul: Isn't he a little old for you?!**

**Dawn: Doesn't matter…(smiles sweetly at Reiji)**

**Me: (Giggles) thanks guys it helps the inspiration come.**

**Paul: (grumbles) oh great!**

**Dawn & Reiji: VolknersGirl doesn't own Pokemon. **

As Reiji walked thought the streets of Veilstone, he couldn't help but think about his brother's girlfriend. _Snap out of it Reiji! Hikari likes Shinji, and he deserves her. Shinji has had a troubled childhood and he deserved better. It was my fault he is like this now, and I can't go and steal his girlfriend. Not that she would be interested. She thinks of me as her older brother as much as Shinji's. _He walked up the steps of his house and opened the door. The scene that lay behind the door shocked him senseless.

"Shinji!" he stared at his younger brother. Hikari looked at him bewildered and blushed a bright crimson. She stood and brushed past the two brothers glaring at each other and ran into the back garden that was larger than the house itself.

"How could you do something like that?!" Reiji yelled at his brother "I don't even know how she could have let you! Do you always do these types of things Shinji?!" Shinji was silent and looked down at the ground. "Answer me!"

"We didn't do it." Shinji said.

"What do you mean you didn't do it?! I caught you both!"

"Caught us doing what?!" Shinji replied facing his brother with anger bubbling inside of him.

"Shinji!"

"Reiji!"

"You don't understand how much this hurts me…much more than it obviously hurt you!"

"What?!"

"When Mom died I-I promised her I would care for you. After our so called 'Dad' left us I had felt responsible for helping her with you, and then she died and I…" Reiji cut off and sat on the couch. Shinji looked at his brother.

"Look Reiji, I'm telling you the truth we didn't do anything. I was just teasing her, when you walked in. She was joking about how mean a trainer I am and I went to swat her with the pillow but we fell onto the couch. We didn't actually do anything. How stupid do you think we are?" Shinji replied smirking at his brother's reaction.

"…I guess I'm the stupid one for thinking my brother had…"

"Yea, I guess so too." Paul smiled standing. "I'm going to see if I can convince her you changed your mind. She was er…embarrassed."

"I guess so..." Reiji replied standing as well. He watched his brother run after Hikari, and plopped onto the couch sighing. After a couple minutes Shinji entered leading Hikari who was still slightly pink. She looked at Reiji for anger, but he hid his feelings and smiled.

"I'm sorry Hikari-san. I didn't mean to upset you. I just misunderstood." He stood and offered her his hand. She smiled and shook it.

"Reiji? You can't actually think we would do that would you?" she teased. "I mean Shinji might but me? Ha!" she turned to Shinji who blushed a bright red and stammered

"But I didn't! I swear!" He backed into a corner as Hikari advanced on him.

"Oh, of course he didn't do anything! But he was thinking it!" she continued to tease. Shinji blushed a brighter red.

"N-N-No!" It wasn't often the collected, indifferent trainer lost his cool and when he did Hikari teased unmercifully.

"Sure, you weren't." she smirked putting her hands on her hips. She pulled Shinji off the wall and whispered "Want it?" Then she kissed him and turned on her heel out of the room. Shinji stared after her. Reiji couldn't stand it and turned to the stove to prepare dinner. Reiji sensed his brother's discomfort, but ignored it and let off his own waves of jealousy and anger. Luckily for him, Shinji was so startled at Hikari's actions he didn't notice. Then regaining his composure he started after her.

"Troublesome!" He asked and sat on the couch next to her. She had a smile plastered on her face hugging a pillow. She turned and said

"Hm?"

"If you were serious back there then…I really can't refuse…you were right I was thinking it." The colors all drained from Hikari's face and her smile faded.

"N-No! I was teasing! You know that!" she panicked. "R-r-right Reiji?!" she called out to the older brother. Reiji walked into the room and sat opposite of them. He forced a smile and replied

"Of course he knows that! He was just teasing you back. Right Shinji?"

"Maybe." Was the only reply. Secretly Hikari panicked again.

"Well, new subject but um…Hikari you are welcome to stay the night if you please." Reiji offered.

"Um…n-no thanks Reiji. I'm fine at the pokemon center." She replied still slightly shocked. Shinji found the whole thing amusing including her refusal. Then turning to her he replied

"Stupid girl, you know I was kidding." He said and kissed her gently across the lips. Hikari relaxed all the muscles in her body at his warm touch. When they pulled apart Reiji tried his hardest to hide a scowl. Shinji looked at his brother startled at the reaction. Wasn't Reiji always trying to set him up with some stupid fan girl or another? Hikari noticed as well and smiled. She stood and plopped onto the couch next to Reiji.

"What wrong with you? Sumomo ignoring you?" she teased her brother figure and poked him in the ribs. Reiji couldn't help but smile as he tried to scoot away from her poking.

"No! Sumomo has not been ignoring me, I'm fine!"

"I don't believe that at all. We are all going to the Gym right now!" Hikari smiled and wrapped him in a bear hug then stood. She pulled Shinji to his feet and the three headed out the door. Hikari giggled as Shinji made amusing signals and imitations of his brother. Reiji rolled his eyes as he let the two youngsters pull him to the gym.

"SUMOMO!" Hikari called. The beautiful Gym leader came from around the corner at the call.

"Hikari! Shinji! And …Reiji…" she paused and blushed.

"Sumomo." Reiji greeted politely.

"Sumomo, Reiji here thinks you have been ignoring him lately. " Hikari smiled and pushed him towards the young gym leader.

"N-no! I never said that Hikari!" Reiji blushed. Refusing to be left out Shinji teased his brother

"Yes, you told us so."

Sumomo giggled. "Well Reiji, I'm having a party here at the gym tonight. Do you want to come as my date?" She asked. Reiji thought about Hikari and then about Sumomo.

"Er…sure. What time?" he asked.

"9:00. Shinji? Hikari? You are welcome to come as well but you must each be accompanied by a partner." Sumomo smiled evilly. The young couple let it roll off as Shinji pulled Hikari to his side and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Ok, I would usually ask some stupid fan girl…but tonight Troublesome here will be my date." He stated. Hikari smiled and remembered how the nicknames used to bother her.

"Yep! Those fan girls will be sooooooo jealous!" she said and kissed Shinji gently on the lips. Reiji focused his attention back onto the Gym leader in front of him. She smiled and gave him a peck on the check.

"See you there." She winked and turned back to her gym duties. As Shinji and Hikari walked ahead on the way back, Reiji was thinking to himself. _Sumomo and Hikari?! No I can't like two girls and I shouldn't! I shouldn't like Hikari because she is unavailable and, too young. I can like Sumomo because she is available and she likes me too. Forget about Hikari! Just forget her! Hikari-san is happy with Shinji. _When they reached the house Reiji heard an alarm.

"Shit Reiji! You didn't turn off the stove?!" Shinji called to his older brother.

"Shut up Shinji! You could have helped." Reiji shot back over his shoulder as he ran into the house. Luckily nothing was on fire or damaged except for the soup that was burned to a block of coal. The smoke had just triggered the alarm. Relived the threesome piled into the living room.

"Well, now that that is over…Shinji? Will you go to the Veilstone dept. store with me? I need to bye clothes for tonight." She asked. Before he could refuse she changed her mind. "Actually, Reiji will you go instead?" The pair of them looked at her.

"Why?!" they both asked.

"Because I don't want you to see me with the outfit before tonight silly!" She giggled at Shinji, who smirked. Reiji was about to accept when she changed her mind again. "Never mind, you need to pick out your own attire for tonight I'll call Nazomi and Kengo, then ask Sumomo if they can come." She smiled and pulled out a cell. "Sumomo? Hey, this is Hikari. Can Nazomi and Kengo come tonight?" she asked.

"Of course they can! The more the merrier." Sumomo replied. "Oops! I'd better go there is a challenger here. Bye Hikari."

"Bye!" Next she called Kengo.

"Kengo! Hey it's me Hikari!"

"DD! What's up?!"

"Well Sumomo is having a dance at the Gym tonight do you want to come and bring Nazomi." she giggled as her friend answered.

"Um…sure she is here I'll pass her."

"Hikari?" Nazomi answered.

"Yes! Sumomo is having a party tonight at the Gym do you and Kengo want to stop by?"

"Sure."

"Ok then meet me at the dept. store in 20 mins."

"Ok. Bye." Nazomi said.

"Bye." Hikari snapped the phone shut. She smiled at Shinji mischievously.

"What?" he asked alarmed.

"Nothing. Come on." She said and stood. "Kengo and Nazomi will be there soon. We can't be late."

"No! I'm so not going! I can't stand that Kengo guy! You know that Hikari!" Shinji protested. Flattered that he said her name she smiled again this time sincerely.

"Aw! Please for me?" she asked and made her best puppy dog eyes and batted her eyelashes.

"No! You will just leave with Nazomi and dump me with him!" he said oblivious. Reiji wondered how his brother refused her with a face like that. He would have said yes to anything if she did that. Just shows that Shinji obviously knew her better.

"Well…fine but will you just let him help you pick an outfit? He has pretty good taste, and he knows what I like…" she smiled her mischievous smile again and twirled into his chest. That did it. He broke down.

"Fine Troublesome…only if he shows me what you like. But don't blame me if he has a few bruises afterwards." Hikari giggled and pulled Shinji by the hand to the door.

"Do you want to come Reiji?" she offered.

"No…I'm ok. You go have fun with Shinji, Hikari." Replied the breeder.

"Fun…with Hikari…more like hell with Kengo…" Shinji muttered as he let her pull him to the streets. When they reached the store Hikari saw Nazomi flirting with Kengo and she giggled.

"Ready Nazomi?" she asked and linked her arm through her friends.

"Yes. Let's go." Nazomi replied.

"Nazomi?!" Kengo asked.

"Hm?" she responded.

"I'm not going with HIM!" he replied.

"Please Kengo? Help him pick something to wear. You know what I like on guys." Hikari giggled as Kengo blushed slightly.

"…fine…" he responded and led Shinji to the other side.

Hikari and Nazomi walked to the dresses.

"How about this one?" Hikari asked holding up a light pink dress that was similar to her contest dress.

"…No…I don't think so. He doesn't like pink remember?" Nazomi said.

"Right" Hikari sighed and put it back. Then they heard a girl's voice arguing.

"Shuu! You're such an idiot!" the voice cried.

"Haruka," the boy answered impatiently. "I'm not the one who's going to _look _like an idiot tonight." Haruka fumed and spotted Hikari and Nazomi. Ignoring Shuu she squealed and the girls hugged.

"What are you going here?" Hikari asked.

"Well I'm trying to pick a nice dress for the party Sumomo is throwing tonight but Shuu, is criticizing every single one!" she fumed and rounded on her partner. He flicked his emerald green hair out of his eyes indifferent.

"We will help you." Hikari said. She pushed Shuu in the direction of Shinji and Kengo saying "You go over there and find something for yourself; we'll take care of Haruka."

Then the girls continued on their dress hunt. After several dresses Hikari decided on a dark, midnight blue, strapless dress with a miniskirt bottom. Haruka decided on an emerald green one to go with Shuu's hair, (although it was a nice dark shade) and Nazomi picked a light purple one. Then they purchased the dresses and Haruka went to pull Shuu back outside.

"See you tonight!" she said waving.

"I'd better go too Hikari; Kengo is probably dead by now if he is with Shinji." Nazomi excused herself and left Hikari to browse a wide selection of shoes. Deciding on a pair she purchased them and went to fetch Shinji.

"Shinji! Over here!" She called. The boy turned and his violet locks swayed. She gazed at him dreamily as he walked over.

"I hate that boy more than ever now!" He said and pulled her out of the store. They walked back in silence and just in time. It was 7:00 p.m. and Hikari begged Reiji to let her shower. (He needed to turn on the hot water heater in the house.) He agreed and she hopped into it. One hour and forty-five minutes later she came out wearing the beautiful dress. Her hair was out and combed to the side, she had a dark red lip-stick and her high heels.

"Hikari! Come on!" Reiji called.

"Troublesome, we are going to be late-" he stopped when he saw her come down the stairs. She gracefully walked down the steps in her beautiful dress and her hair was on the side in a low ponytail. Her curls flowed over her shoulder in magnificent blue twists. Dawn's ribbon matched her outfit and she wore her heeled shoes, and bracelets that hung like silver raindrops from her wrist. Reiji walked to the stairs to see what had stopped his brother's call and smiled.

"You look beautiful Hikari-chan." He couldn't help but think of what flavor of bright red lip-gloss she was wearing was. He shook his head at these thoughts.

"Did you just say –chan?" Shinji asked amused.

"N-no! Did I?" he stammered.

"You did Reiji-san, but it's alright!" Hikari smiled and stepped off the last stair. He nodded.

"Wait here Hikari." Reiji said and went into his room. He came back out with a small box. "Here. I got one for you and one for Sumomo." He said handing it to her. Hikari lifted the top and gasped.

"Thank you so much Reiji!" she said and wrapped her arms around him. Reiji let out a teeny tiny almost inaudible sigh but Hikari noticed it. She decided to keep it to herself and let go. Then Reiji took out the contents of the box. It was a silver necklace. It had a heart shaped locket hanging on the silver chain. Inside was a picture of the three of them when they were young, and on the other side a picture of both Reiji and Shinji as they look now together. He opened the clasp and clipped it on her.

Hikari stood close to the breeder as he put the necklace on her and she was overwhelmed by his presence in a particular way. She couldn't quite place it. Once he was finished she quickly scooted to Shinji's side, the feeling made her slightly uneasy. Paul raised an eyebrow at her and she smiled nervously.

"Thank you Reiji-san. I like it, but maybe we should go now?" she said clinging to Shinji's arm. The two nodded and headed out the door. Once Hikari exited the house all thoughts of the strange feeling disappeared and she bounced excitedly.

"The party is going to be wonderful! Haruka and Shuu are going to be there! Nazomi and Kengo too!" she squealed.

"Calm down Troublesome! Your going to mess up my top and your hair will be a mess then you will bother me about it!" Paul said with a half growl. "You still haven't even said anything about my outfit that I struggled to get with that idiot! To buy!" he scowled smiling. Hikari glanced at him. Shinji was wearing black pants with a white top and had a black jacket over it. No tie and the shirt was open at the top in front. Hikari giggled and closed the top buttons.

"It looks wonderful thank you Shinji!" she said while fixing it. Then she gave him a light kiss. Reiji turned away and continued walking, trying to act normal. _Why does it bother me so much?! She is Shinji's girlfriend! She's allowed to kiss him! Big deal! Concentrate on Sumomo! _He thought. Then Hikari bounced up right in front of him and did the same thing. As she fixed his top buttons she giggled.

"What would Sumomo think?!" she _tsk_ed. But instead of a kiss she only smiled and the three walked the rest of the way to the gym.

(Sumomo-Mayleene**, **Shinji-paul, Hikari-Dawn, Reiji-...Reiji Paul's bro Shuu-Drew, Haruka-May, Nazomi-Zoey, Kengo-Kenny)

**Me: so thats part 1.**

**Reiji: yep.**

**Dawn: u-hu.**

**Paul: (scowl) you could get up you know!**

**Dawn: (stands) fine! But I need someplace to sit! (Plopps onto Paul's lap.)**

**Me:(giggle) thats more of Ikarishipping than Heisieishiping! **

**Dawn: oh right! But it bothered Paul! He gets very jealous!**

**Reiji: you can say that again! He was scowling the whole time! **

**Me: but the inspiration will be lost!!**

**Reiji & Dawn: (sigh)**

**Dawn: (overly perky voice) I do recall that sitting with Reiji-san was much more comfortable!**

**Reiji: (sing-songy voice) indeed! **

**Dawn: oh well! **

**Me: NOT helping! **


End file.
